Music Fanfiction Wiki:Guidelines/Manual of Style
This is a manual of style and guide for editing articles (or pages) of Music Fanfiction Wiki. Titles Do not capitalize the letter if its an "of", if there is an "of" and the same time there is an "a" or "the" don't capitalize "a" and "the", same when their together, but capitalize "a" and "the" when their alone. ;Verbs that should not be capitalized when there is two or more verbs like those *a *the *it *of ;Corrections If one of the verbs above is the first word of the title then it will be corrected automaticly by a bot. Article Styles The Music Fanfiction's articles that doesn't past these guidelines will be automaticly fixed by by an official bot or a bot that isn't official but is tasked by it's operator to fix these. Solo Artist/Musician Biographies These kind of articles are about the persons themselves. Please remember that the point of view should be YOUR point of view on telling a story about the person, opinions and single "I"s can only be on official quotes of the person. The article must have an infobox, contents, images, iTunes link, website, other needed information on the infobox, and categories. Band Articles Articles about bands should have information needed from the infobox, categories, and content. The content should be about THE BAND, it should also have the information of the band's history. Cast Articles The article's information must be about the cast and not about the TV Show or Film where they star in. Any cast articles that disobeys this guideline about casts will either be deleted, re-written by a voleenter, or re-written by you. Even if the information is reliable about the show, we are NOT a TV Show or Film wiki we are a music wiki, and it's not the show or film that makes the music, it's the cast! Albums Album articles must have at least one summary paragraph about the album, an infobox with filled things, the tracks in order, and categories. Songs :Please see '' Live Performances Live performance articles should have an infobox, a summary, and sectioned content. Films Articles about films where artists have starred in should have an infobox, summary, plot, cast, and other useful information. Games Articles about musical games should have an infobox, a summary, the gameplay, and other valuable information. Genre Genre articles should have an infobox, a summary, the history, musical style, sub genres or related genres, how the music evolved, etc... Non-Artist/Musician Biographies Biographies about people who aren't musicians should be at least on-topic, for example the person is a person that contributed much on the life of a famous musician, or it's the manager of a band/artist. It should have an infobox, content about the person, and categories. What Is Considered A 'Stub'? Stubs will be moved into a scratch pad subpage of the author if he is the only person who contributed to it (not counting code and grammar fixes), if there are many contributors but yet the article is a stub, it will be deleted BUT the content will be stored here. *An article without a category *A song without the right style (only for songs) *A song without video or lyrics (only for songs) *An article that has only one SHORT paragraph. '(not counting songs)''' *An article with very little or no content. *An article without biography. (only for person and artist pages) __NOWYSIWYG__